


MWD Cover Art

by Ricechex



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: Cover art I made forthehappyfangirl's fic, "MWD."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehappyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappyfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MWD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809768) by [thehappyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappyfangirl/pseuds/thehappyfangirl). 



  
 


End file.
